Promises We Keep
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Jim made a promise to his daughter, not knowing he helped Mark keep his promises to everyone one else


Title: The Promises we keep

Characters: Mark & Cast

Pairings: Maddy/Mark

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Terra Nova. Fox owns Terra Nova and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Jim made a promise to his daughter, not knowing he helped Mark keep his promises to everyone one else

Timeline: Set after 'Promises'

Warning: hmm, fluff? Moreover, head canons for Mark (and others)

Author's Notes: This is for Zebragirl who wanted a sequel to Promises. It got ideas starting and here it is.

~_The Promises We Keep_~

Mark Reynolds shifted in his bed, wincing when pain shot through him before he sighed in annoyance.

His neck was beginning to ache from being in an awkward position but he could not adjust his pillows without being in pain.

Moreover, he did not want to call the nurse over from something he should be able to do by himself. He had been doing it for years; he did not need help with this.

He tried again only to grit his teeth as pain spiked higher than before.

Suddenly a hand cupped the back of his neck and he opened to meet the amused blue eyes of Skye Tate as she smiled knowingly, adjusting his pillows with her free hand before she laid his head back down.

Sighing with relief that his neck no longer ached, he smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you," He told her seriously. Skye laughed, shaking her head as she sat down on the chair next to his bed, dressed in her usual jeans and top.

"Why didn't you just ask for someone to help you?" She asked, giving him another knowing look. Mark merely flushed and turned his gaze to look at the ceiling, refusing to look at her.

Skye laughed again, making him smile briefly, before he looked at her to see her smile had turned softer, sadder, and he instantly knew where her thoughts had gone.

He turned his hand over from where it had been resting on the bed and held it out. A watery laughed escaped her as she gently grasped his hand with her own.

"You scared me," she admitted softly, briefly squeezing his hand. Mark sighed with understanding, watching the young woman.

The two of them had formed a close relationship when they first arrived in Terra Nova, being near enough the same age had allowed that and the fact they both had close forms to Taylor and Washington respectively.

He had been there for her when she lost her parents. She had been there for him when he lost his grandfather, the two of them forming a sibling like bond.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "I never meant to scare anyone. Especially you and Maddy."

"I know," She whispered back, her eyes shining. "I know," she laughed, wiping her cheek as a tear slipped free.

"Hey." He gently tugged on her hand then he smiled softly, "I did make a promise to you that I wouldn't leave you."

Skye rolled her eyes as she looked away and Mark knew losing him would have just been a crushing blow to her. Seeing her parents die – one after the other and knowing that she could lose Taylor every time he walked out of the gates (and sometimes behind the gate whenever they brought back a sixer) made her fear the future.

They were kids when they made the promise but Mark had always kept it close to his heart, knowing he could never put Skye through.

"Beside," He brought Skye's attention to her and gave her a wink with a teasing smile, "Judging by the way Mrs. Shannon is always frowning at my medical chart, I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a good long while."

That got a laugh out of her, making him smile and pleased to see her happy once more.

Skye was made for loving, for happiness and he would be damned if he was the one to break that promise to her.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Skye asked.

"Better. A bit stiff due to lack of movement. They have been talking about giving me therapy to work on getting my strength back."

"That's good. I bet you can't wait for that."

"I can't," he agreed wholeheartedly, getting a laugh, "I'm either sleeping or staring at the ceiling, and it's beginning to drive me nuts." Skye patted their hands with her free one.

"Don't worry. I'll see if I can bring your plex by morning," she told him.

"Please!" He begged and she smiled.

"No problem."

"So tell me, what's been going on while I've been locked up."

Skye laughed and he smiled, pleased to see he had managed to distract her and he settled back, eager to hear what had been going on with his sister.

~_The Promises We Keep_~

Mark grunted as his pain started to become annoying, pressing the button that allowed the next dose of morphine to help take the edge off before he closed his eyes again, waiting for it to take effect.

He hated taking medicine, it always made his brain foggy, and he needed to be sharp, to be alert, especially out in the field where ambushes could happen at any time.

He shifted as the pain started to ease off when there were footsteps heading toward his room and the door opened to reveal his teammates, and his group.

"Hey Reynolds!" Tyler greeted with a hand raised in the air with Jenkins, Dunham, and Reilly following closely behind the spiky haired young man.

"Tyler, Jenkins, Dunham, and Reilly," He greeted with an arch of his eyebrow, "What brings you to my little corner of the hospital?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to rename this section to 'Reynolds' Ward'," Jenkins jested as he grabbed a chair, twirling it around so he was straddling it, facing Mark with a grin.

Mark had to grin back; the drugs must be that strong for him to find that funny.

"Ignore him," Reilly told him as she grabbed a chair and sat down on it, waving a hand as if she was swatting Jenkins away, "He is just uptight because he misses you and Wash has been riding him hard in combat class."

Mark had to wince when he heard this. Everyone knew Wash was a tough but fair soldier but she was brutal as hell when it came to hand-to-hand combat classes.

One part of the reason why she had given him the classes was because she no longer had the time to deal with it after Guzman had taken time off to help his daughter recover from the Slashers. She had taken up the role of Taylor's right hand man until Guzman could come back where she would return to being Taylor's left hand.

The other reason was because people responded well to Mark's methods of teaching which had made Taylor sit up and notice before requesting Wash to consider giving Mark the position.

"So when do you think you will be back to save us?" Dunham asked, grabbing another chair to sit down next to Reilly. Mark had to laugh.

"Is she riding all of you hard?" he asked.

"Reilly seems to be faring better," Dunham admitted.

"Probably because she kicked your ass into the mat," Taylor teased as he sat down next to Dunham, nudging him with his shoulder.

"And she kicked yours into the wall," Dunham shoved the other soldier playfully, getting a hand over his heart with a wounded expression in return.

"Knock it off, the pair of you," Reilly scolded them. "We are supposed to be here to keep Mark company, not beg him to come back to class because you can't handle Wash."

"Is there anyone who can?" Jenkins had to ask.

All four of them looked at Mark, who merely shrugged. If there was, he did not want to know. He was far better off staying out of Wash's personal life as much as he could. The woman was already trying to meddle in his personal life enough as it was.

"So who has taken over for me in missions?" Mark asked them, curious to know who their current leader was. He would bet money on Reilly, she was a level-headed member and she could keep the boys in line.

"Wash," all four of them intoned together that Mark jerked in surprised before he noticed their expression and winced.

"Have you had any missions since my accident?"

"No," came the four of them and Mark rolled his eyes. No wonder they were begging him to come back.

"What have you been doing?"

"Mostly paperwork," Jenkins spoke up before he eyed Mark curiously. "You never said you were basically Wash's second-in-command."

Mark felt sweat trickle down his back at the curious expressions from his team member before he chuckled nervously.

"I'm not, exactly," he sounded confused himself. "It's something I do to help her."

Then he froze up at the thought of all the paperwork that would be piling up. Even though she was getting his team to help her out, he could not help but envision the desk covered in paper and data pads.

Maybe he could convince her to give him some work to do while he was still in the hospital. That would free up his team to go on missions.

"So what did the doctor say?" Reilly cut into his thoughts.

"My wounds are healing. My ribs are still a bit battered and they are going to start me on physiotherapy soon."

"That's good to hear," Tyler spoke up and he noticed the relieved looks on his team's faces, his friends' faces and he knew they had been worried for him.

It made him feel bad to make them worry. They had arrived in Terra Nova together and they had developed a bond that allowed them to function together as a team and in the end, they ended up forming a friendship too.

Mark had not realised how much he missed them until they had showed up together. They had shown up separately over his stay in the hospital but this was the first time all together and he wished that he were back on the field with them.

"Yeah, it is. I am beginning to go stir crazy from lying around all the time," he told them. Tyler laughed.

"Are you telling me that Miss Shannon hasn't been keeping you sane?" he asked. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Miss Shannon has her apprenticeship so no, she has not been able to keep me sane," he informed the man, getting laugher from the group.

"That reminds me," Jenkins spoke up, "Maddy said that she would be heading out for a survey mission. She was hoping that we could come with her." Mark frowned, curious. "So we were kind of hoping you could convince the Lieutenant into letting us go."

Mark cracked a grin at the terrified yet hopeful expression the soldier's face. They must be desperate to get back out into the field.

"I will give it a try," he told them, getting relieved smiles, "I can't promise anything. It all depends on Wash."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" the woman asked, making all four soldiers freeze up, looking at Mark with identical looks of terror that he had a hard time muffling his snickers.

They all stood up, spinning around to look at Wash before they straightened and saluted. She saluted back before she dropped her formal stance, allowing the four of them to do that same.

"We should go," Reilly quickly broke the silence, getting nods from the others before they turned to Mark.

"We'll see you later, Reynolds," Taylor told him before he held up his fist, getting groans from the other members before they all put their fist into the circle and gently bumping each other.

Mark smiled as they rest of them smiled before they left, leaving him with Wash and he felt a pang in his heart then he spotted Wash's curious look.

"Hey Wash!" Mark greeted her almost lazily that Wash arched an eyebrow before she chuckled, her dark eyes glinting with amusement.

"And you are doped up on morphine," she gently teased him before she sat down next to him, eyeing him with concern, "Is the pain that bad?"

"He broke my ribs," he reminded. "They are still healing but due to the blast, Dr. Shannon says I was lucky enough just to get away with broken ribs and not punctured lungs." She nodded.

"You are very lucky," she reminded him softly and Mark sighed.

Hazards of being like a little brother to the most over protective woman on Terra Nova, and she happened to be a Soldier too.

"So, why did I hear my name being mentioned?" She asked, a teasing glint twinkling in her dark eyes. Mark rolled his eyes as an idea came to him.

"I was thinking of asking you for the chance of being able to do paperwork while I am still recovering," he told her. "The team think there is no way you would do that to me since I'm still in the hospital."

"Really?" asked Wash as she arched an eyebrow and he nodded.

"Would you though?" He looked at her pleadingly. "It's so boring just lying around and staring at the ceiling. Plus!" He cut in when it looked like she was about to argue, "It won't make me overexert myself. I will stay in bed."

Wash sighed as she stared at him before she rolled her eyes and hope bubbled up inside of him.

"Fine," She groaned and he gave a triumphant grin, "Only if you promise you will stay in bed and I get reports from Dr. Shannon that it is not hindering your recovery in any way at all."  
Mark nodded, gleeful that she was even willing to give him paperwork.

"And," Mark quickly cut in, getting narrowed eyes from her, "Would you be willing to let my team accompany Maddy out on her survey?" Wash crossed her arms.

"Maddy is going out on a survey?" she asked.

"She mentioned it to me a few days ago but she wasn't sure if she would be able to get a team to come out with her since they are busy." Mark shot her a knowing grin. "But since you have my team pretty much grounded, I think they would be happy to take on the mission. Maddy knows them so she would feel safe."

Wash merely arched an eyebrow, trying to stare him down but the medication had actually made him bolder as he stared back then she smiled, shaking her head.

"Fine. I will talk to Malcom to arrange for the survey and make sure the team is prepared."

"Thank you," he told her, sincerely. Her eyes only darkened in understanding before she nodded.

"So you best hurry up and get better. I think the soldiers might be willing to revolt if I have to take over hand-to-hand combat class any longer."

Mark just laughed, wincing when it hurt his ribs.

~_The Promises We Keep_~

"Mark!" He looked up from his data-pad to see the lovely little Zoe barrelling into her room with a bright smile on her face and he smiled.

"Zoe!" She clambered up onto the bed, mindful of his injuries and gave him a hug, snuggling into his side.

"Missed you," she told him. He kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too. How was school today?"

"Meh," Mark laughed. Zoe had made it very plain that she didn't like school and was more than happy to sneak away any moment she had the chance.

"At least she's not been sneaking out to see you," Jim's voice cut in from the doorway and Mark looked up to see him with an amused smile. "She's been threatening that."

"Seriously Zoe?" asked Mark as he looked down at the guilty face of Zoe. "Zoe, you need to stay in school. I am not going anywhere so you can visit me straight after school. Think of it as a reward for staying at School."

Zoe was silent as she stared at his face before she frowned.

"Fine," she muttered, clearly not impressed, but conceded it was probably a good thing to agree to.

Mark merely sighed with relief before he shot a look at Jim, who muffled his snickers.

"Now you know how I feel when I have to deal with her," Jim remarked as he moved closer into the room, taking a chair. "How are you feeling today?"

"A little less bored," Mark admitted as he gestured to the data pad. "I managed to convince Wash to give me the paperwork to do so she wasn't letting it pile up and to actually give me something to do other than stare at the ceiling when I'm awake."

"I'm surprised Elisabeth hadn't taken them away from you," Jim remarked.

"I might have offered a compromise. I won't try and sneak out if she lets me have the paperwork."

Jim stared at him before he laughed, shaking his head.

"I'd watch your back son; Elisabeth doesn't take too kindly to compromises if it involves her patients sneaking out."

"She already threatened the restraints," Mark admitted, getting another laugh out of the older man.

"How are you feeling today?" Jim asked, turning serious.

"I am a lot better today. Even Dr. Shannon agrees with it. She's more concerned due to the fact I have not had the chance to move about as much so they will be looking into Physiotherapy for me so I can gain my strength back."

"That's good to hear," Jim told him. "Hopefully that means you won't be stuck around for much longer. It's getting hard to prevent Zoe from trying to sneak out of the house to come and visit you after hours."

Zoe buried her face into Mark's chest as Mark laughed, gently tickling the girl's side.

"You really need to stop making your parents worry," he told her, managing to tickle her enough that she laughed heartily, her head falling back so her brown eyes could meet his. "You can visit me during the day. You should be sleeping after hours, safe in your bed."

Zoe merely stuck her tongue out at Mark, getting a mock gasp of outrage.

"Are you sassing me young lady?" Mark asked, getting another round of laugher from her. Mark found it hard to keep the smile off his face as he tickled Zoe even further, getting a squeal as she squirmed out of Mark's arms, scrambling to the bottom of the bed. "Now that's just cheating," he scolded.

Zoe giggled from her spot while Jim laughed.

"She learned from the best," Jim told Mark as he leaned over and picked up his daughter, making her laugh before he settled her in his lap. "What did your mother say about crawling over the bed?"

Zoe sighed.

"To be careful of the wires that were around," she recited. Jim nodded while Mark smothered his smile.

"Alright, I better get back to work. Will you be alright with Zoe?" He asked. Mark nodded as Zoe eagerly scrambled out of her father's arms and back up onto the bed so she was next to Mark again.

"Looks like I don't have much a choice in the matter," Jim remarked with a shake of his head before he waved as he left, calling to his wife.

"Is there anything you do like about school?" Mark asked as he settled back on his pillow with Zoe shifting up so she was sitting near his chest.

"Yeah, we are learning about the different dinosaurs around here," Zoe spoke up, excitement in her voice and Mark grinned.

Zoe being excited about Dinosaurs was adorable and he leaned back to listen to all the new things she had learned.

Sometimes she just needs to be a little kid and he was more than willing to let that happen.

~_The Promises We Keep_~

Mark woke up to a hand running through his hair and he turned to see Maddy sitting on the bed next to him, reading her plex.

He took the moment to admire his girlfriend. She had been a steadfast constant support during his stay in the hospital that it had worried him at the beginning since she never seemed to leave his side.

He managed to convince her to go back to her apprenticeship, saying he was still going to be in the hospital for a while and he promised to let Elisabeth contact her should anything come up.

Maddy pulled away from her plex, her brown eyes meeting his before she smiled.

"Hey," she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Mark relished the moment, he rarely got kisses from his girlfriend since he landed in hospital, partly due the fact they were never alone long enough, partly due to the fact she did not want to hurt him any more than he was.

"Hey," he greeted when she pulled away, placing her plex down on the chair before she shifted to lie on her side next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now," he admitted with a soft laugh. "Wash had sent over the data-pads with the papers so I can do some work while I'm in here." He looked at Maddy. "She had my team doing the paperwork rather than sending them out. So I made a compromise with her."

"They must have been going stir crazy," Maddy murmured and he nodded.

"They are meant for OTG missions. I'm just glad that I was able to at least give them that while I'm still in here."

"I think they will be happier once you are back on your feet and on the team once more," she corrected with a smile. "I saw Tyler looking a bit lost earlier today; then again it could be due to the fact that Wash pretty much beat him in hand-to-hand combat this morning."

Mark groaned, his head pressing deeper into his pillow.

"She is going to run everyone ragged by the time I get back and they are not going to want to come back."

"On the contrary, I think they just might beg you not to go on missions any more so they don't run the risk of Wash taking over your classes when you are gone," Maddy laughed.

Mark nodded, laughing as well.

"That could be true." He sighed, shaking his head before he looked at her. "How is your apprenticeship going?"

"Pretty good," She smiled brightly. "Malcom has me researching the different flowers they have found. We are hoping for new medical qualities."

"Hmm, found any new favourites?" He asked with a teasing smile, watching as her cheeks coloured slightly before she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe," she teased him as she kissed his cheek. Mark let it go, knowing she would tell him once she was ready.

"Oh, I talked to Wash about your survey. She is going to let the team take you out."

"Really?" her eyes were wide with hope as a smile formed on her lips.

"Yeah," He nodded. "She will talk it over with Malcom so it shouldn't be too long."

"Thank you!" She cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

"Hmm, keep giving me kisses, I just might do more favours," he gently teased her when they broke away, getting laugher from the woman as she kissed his cheek.

"Just like you just might keep getting hurt if it meant I would kiss you?" She teased back, reminding him of the time the Sixers ambushed him and his team. A worried Maddy had gone off on a rant about the possible concussion he could have had while he tried to assure her that he was okay only for her to pull him into a kiss born out of worry and relief.

"Hmm, if I recall correctly, it seems to work," he reminded her, gently tickling her side and getting her to squirm.

"No tickling. I might end up hurting you," she warned him playfully. "Plus, I thought you would have been tired out from the tickling fight you had with Zoe."

"You know of that?" He asked, already wincing at who told her.

"Oh yeah, Zoe couldn't stop talking about it and Mom kind of went on a rant how you were supposed to be healing, not making your injuries worse."

"Damn," he muttered. Maddy just laughed as she kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry. I think Zoe will convince mom you were up for the tickling fight." She sighed. "Mom just worries about you so I would try and be the obedient patient just for a moment longer."

"That's easy for you to say. I have nothing but sleep or the wall or paperwork to get me through. It gets boring."

"Is Skye bringing your Plex over?" She asked. Mark nodded.

"She said she would bring it by tomorrow morning at the latest."

"I will get Josh to install some games and movies on it. He got a few new ones so they should keep you occupied."

"Really?" he perked up. Maddy nodded. "You are the greatest!" Maddy laughed before she yawned suddenly, making Mark grin when he discreetly checked the clock on the wall nearby.

Maddy leaned down, resting her head on Mark's chest and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"This is something I miss," she told him, her voice quiet and Mark knew what she meant. They rarely got any alone time together. It wasn't just the kisses; it was the comfort they got from each other, that moment of peace and calmness before they had to face the chaotic world.

"You should go home," Mark told her. She shook her head.

"Hmm, can I just stay here for a little while longer?" she asked. Mark smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure Dr. Shannon won't kick you out just now." Maddy just sighed, settling down and Mark closed his eyes, listening to her breathing.

The ironic thing, Jim made a promise to his daughter to keep Mark safe, and in turn, he helped Mark to keep his promise he had made in his heart so long ago.

He guessed Mr. Shannon was not such a terrifying figure after all.

The End

I hope this was what you were hoping for Zebragirl


End file.
